1. Technical Field
This invention relates to calibrated mixing containers and, more particularly, to a calibrated medicine mixing assembly for accurately mixing powder medication with fluid during administration of medicine.
2. Prior Art
Consumers who are health-conscious or who have certain medical needs desire to know the specific amount of certain chemical compounds that they are ingesting when consuming certain substances. For example, persons with diabetes, high blood pressure, or heart disease may desire to be sure that they do not consume more than an exact serving size amount of foodstuff, or a suitable dose of their medication. Various apparatuses have been proposed in the art for measuring a volume of a solid or liquid substance dispensed from a container.
For example, measuring spoons or cups are used for measuring a quantity of a substance being removed from a container. Although assumed to be effective for their intended purposes, the existing examples do not provide a convenient means of indicating on the container itself a volume of a liquid that has been consumed or that will be consumed momentarily.
Further, the existing prior art applications do not provide a structure by which a user may visually correlate consumption of amounts of pre-selected chemical compounds of the substance with consumption of a predetermined volume of the overall substance. For those required to take prescription medication that is in powdered form and must be mixed with a specific amount of fluid for consumption, the need for an accurate measuring means is even more crucial.
Accordingly, a need remains for calibrated medicine mixing assembly to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and ensures that virtually anyone can precisely measure-out the indicated volume of diluting agent for mixing medicine.